Dragon Ball Time Travel
Dragon Ball Time Travel is a new fan fiction made by me, Yajirobe123. It takes place after Z to replace GT. It has been three years since Goku went to train Uub. Goku finished training Uub so all the Z Fighters went to Bulma's House for a party so this starts the story of Dragon Ball Time Travel. Chapter One: Bardock and King Vegeta Return Goku and his friends are having a party at Bulma's House to celebrate the finish of Uub training but little do they know a new or should I say old evil is coming soon.Bulma's Time Machine had a slight flaw in it it would sometimes travel through time and space without anyone in it so on the original Planet Vegeta The Orignal Super Saiyan saw a strange object appear before him so he ran to it about to destroy it but it's hatch opened causing The Original Super Saiyan to fall in it and went back in Time to the main Timelime at Bulma's party destroying everything in its path.Goku transported everyone to the lookout and they all could sence his power and Goku said we are not strong enough to beat him we must train and get someone else to help us beat him we need another Saiyan a Pureblooded one to help us beat him so Goku and Vegeta decided to have Bulma make a much larger time machine so after she did it Goku,Vegeta,Future Trunks,and Gohan went to Planet Vegeta to retrieve Bardock and King Vegeta to help them in the fight so they convinced them to come back with and they quickly agreed to as long as they defeat Frieza in Bardock's timeline which Vegeta did with one punch saving that timeline's Saiyan Race much to the pleasure to King Vegeta and Bardock so they returned back to the main timeline hopeing that if they train K.Vegeta and Bardock they might be able to defeat the Original Super Saiyan. Chapter Two: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku,Gohan,Vegeta,Future Trunks,K.Vegeta,and Bardock go back to the lookout they ask Dende for the Dragon Balls to wish away the limits on The HTC so he gives them the Dragon Balls and Dende Summons Shenron and tells him the wish and they decided to use their other wishes in about six months and Shenron leaves and they each fly up and grab the Dragon Balls before they all scatter across the Earth.Bardock and K.Vegeta are shocked about what just happened they all decided to enter the HTC now and they started training first Goku and Gohan trained Bardock and Vegeta and Future Trunks trained K.Vegeta.Bardock became a Super Saiyan first shortly followed by K.Vegeta they both obtained Super Saiyan 2 at the same time everyone decided to take a break so they sat down in the floor and ate and talked then after a long day they all went to sleep. Chapter Three: More Training The next day they continued their training they all powered up to their max Goku and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 3 Trunks,K.Vegeta,and Bardock Super Saiyan 2 and Gohan in his Mystic state.Goku and Gohan trained Bardock To Super Saiyan 3 but he collapsed because he couldn't control it so Goku,Gohan,and Bardock took a break while Vegeta trained K.Vegeta and Future Trunks to Super Saiyan 3 Trunks did it first and K.Vegeta then shortly after because of his anger of being one of the weakest people in the HTC but both collapsed afterwards so they took their break now. Goku decided for everyone to try to master Super Saiyan 3 to make it easier to use except Gohan who could meditate in his Mystic state while they are training.Super Saiyan 3 became so easy to use they could sleep while using the transformation.The Year had passed they decided to exit the HTC now everyone felt their strong power levels they all decided to plan for battle. Chapter Four: Fusion Returns Goku decided that they would stand more of a chance if they fused together they would stand a better chance against the Original Super Saiyan so,Goku asked Piccolo to go back in time to fuse with King Piccolo and Lord Slug to become Super Piccolo so Piccolo agreed to do so.He took Bulma's Time Machine and went to the past to do so.Meanwhile at the Lookout Goku used Instant Transmission to Telaport to Kibito Kais's Planet to ask for a few pairs of Potara Earrings to use later on so he got as many as he needed he then returned to the lookout and then asked Uub to go fuse with Majin Buu to become Majiuub and Uub agreed to do so while waiting for Piccolo and Majiuub to return Goku introduced everyone to Bardock and K.Vegeta Chi-Chi then said I can't believe I was able to meet Goku's Father and then Bulma said the same thing about K.Vegeta.Later Piccolo arrived first and his power was equal to a Super Saiyan 3 then Majiuub returned and he was much stronger than Kid Buu ever was. Chapter Five: Time to Fuse Goku told Vegeta to fuse with him to make Vegito and that Majiuub can absorb them to split back so Vegeta after a while agreed so they did so first they powered down and then fused together.Then they told Bardock and K.Vegeta to do so too so they both powered down and then formed King Bargeta.Then Vegito asked Future Trunks to fuse with normal Trunks so he did so forming Surpreme Trunks so after having everyone fuse they prepared for battle. Chapter Six: Time For Battle Vegito, K.Bargeta, Ultimate Gohan, Piccolo, Majinuub, and Surpreme Trunks flew off to fight The Original Super Saiyan when they found him he said oh your trying to gang up on me now are you well I'll fix that,and then he split into six of him self who were all as strong as ten Kid Buus.All the Saiyans except Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan 3 and started to fight.Vegito,Gohan and Piccolo all fought theirs blow by blow both sides started to tire but everyone else were struggling fighting the Original Super Saiyan.Vegito fired his Final Kamehameha Wave attack and Gohan used his Burst Rush attack finishing their two,so Vegito helped out Surpreme Trunks with his defeating it too.Right before Piccolo finished his off The Original Super Saiyan fused back with together with the remaining three copies of himself and said I will use my full power now and he powered up so much it was shaking the planet to its core.Vegito said man his power level is amazing he is as strong as 100 Kid Buus! Chapter Seven Vegito's Idea Vegito said that if that if they all combined their strongest attacks they could defeat The Original Super Saiyan,but they would need time to charge their attacks so Vegito told Majinuub to distract The Original Super Saiyan while the others are charging so Majinuub agreed first he charged at him with a fury of punches and kicks and broke the Orignal Super Saiyan nose and it blead like a Master Roshi nosebleed.Vegito was charging a Spirit Flash while Piccolo was charging a Super Hellzone Grenade,K.Bargeta was charging a Super Final Revenger Cannon and Surpreme Trunks was charging a Super Burning Attack.Majinuub was still pummeling him into a pulp but then TOSS struck but and broke two of Majinuub's ribs he was almost down for the count but while he was down on the ground he shot TOSS with his Chocolate Beam and turned him into a Super Saiyan Gingerbread Man. Chapter Eight The End is Now! TOSS was now a Gingerbread Man who looked harmless ,but he wasn't he charged a blast that he called his Gumdrop Blast which shot explosive gumdrops at Surpreme Trunks almost killing him,but a good thing was that everyone finished charging their attacks and fired at TOSS barely killing him. Chapter Nine The Battle is Over/What Happens Next Vegito went to Korin Tower to get some Senzu Beans but Korin was out of Senzu Bean because Yajirobe ate them all. So Vegito teleported to the Lookout grabbed Dende and teleported back to battle site for him to heal everyone first he healed Surpreme Trunks,then Majinuub,and then everyone else and then Vegito teleported him back to the lookout.Next he teleported back to the battle site asking Majinuub to absorb himself,K.Bargeta,and Supreme Trunks so Majinuub agreed they all got absorbed defused and got spat out of Majinuub's body.Goku said their was one last thing that they needed to do..............Party! Chapter Ten Time to Party! Goku said their party got interrupted so let's go back to Bulma's House they all agreed so Goku transported them to the Lookout to get everyone to Bulma's once they were there they partied,talked,and danced. K.Vegeta was impressed with Vegeta's and Bulma's House he said this house is fit for a King and one now live there son you are now the King of all Saiyans but Vegeta declined surprising everyone.K. Vegeta asked Bulma if he could live with them and Bulma agreed then Bardock asked Goku if He could live with Goku and his family and Goku agreed.Everyone was having a good time it is time to end this story so see ya later. The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Yajirobe123 Category:Page created by Yajirobe123 Category:Fan Fiction by Yajirobe123 Category:Needs Pictures Category:Stories Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Story invented by Yajirobe123